Twilight and Gun Powder
by NumberOneZero
Summary: When Cuddy decides to send Wilson and House to a remedial Ethics course, they think it's going to be just another day. When tragedy strikes below the belt it hits hard. Who will survive? I do not own House M.D.
1. Adam looks like a Star

Twilight and Gun Powder

People,  
They don't mean a thing to you  
They move right through you  
Just like your breath  
But sometimes  
I still think of you  
And I just wanted to  
Just wanted you to know  
My old friend...  
I swear I never meant for this  
I never meant...

Chapter 1: Adam looks like a star

For the third time today Wilson found himself sitting alone in his office, not working, managing to get further behind. He couldn't contemplate why Cuddy was making them take a refresher course on Medical Ethics. It would just be House and him, all of House's team had escaped the dreary punishment. After all the bickering about whether or not to give a heart to one of their joint patients, the guy died in midst of all the commotion. They both felt horrible but Cuddy felt the need to stress the importance of the course. She wanted to make sure this never happened again. House hadn't gotten news yet but Wilson knew it was going to be a long process of acceptance, he had no choice. There were a few other choice residents of the hospital that would be taking the course as well. 'Maybe it'll be some people I know', thought Wilson hopingly.

Cuddy burst into House's office.

"Did you come to spit venom in my eye? If you did there's a long list you'll have to wait." Cuddy smiled.

"Doesn't it bother you that while you and Wilson were arguing about giving a heart to a patient, he died? You know, he had family and one by one they are coming by to chew ME out…. Because of what you two did. Wilson is no less guilty. We've already chatted." 'At least Wilson was remorseful', Cuddy thought.

"Well I was trying to give the poor kid a heart but Wilson just didn't happen to see things my way, he thought it was cancer. Better business for him I guess." House bit.

"House, Wilson was right it was cancer, you just couldn't prove his heart was bad too. We can't give out hearts on a whim." Cuddy said throwing her arms up dramatically.

"Merry Christmas, we have all these hearts lying around and no body, oops sorry kid, better luck next time." House starts fake crying.

"See this is exactly why you are taking that refresher course, and yes it will be required. I'm still debating whether or not I should send Chase with you guys since I don't know where you end and he begins. If you choose not to take it you will be suspended, without pay, and I'm sure Wilson won't be talking to you anytime soon."

"Boo hoo….Do you still love nature, despite what it did to you? I mean damn, you can be such a bitch. Or better yet, hello -- tall, dark and obnoxious!"

"Alright House, that's it, you make it to that class tomorrow or I will make good on my word, AND cut off your vicodin supply while you are suspended." She had an evil grin on her face that said she had gotten the correct reaction out of House.

"Fine!" He said in defeat. "I wish your charm could be bottled--then a cork could be put in it." House said as she walked out the door. 'Wilson better keep me entertained.'

CUT SCENE

Wilson woke up in the morning to an unpleasant alarm. He got out of bed and hopped in the shower. His night clothes peeled off mechanically and fell around him all over the floor. He stepped in and adjusted the temperature. The warm water felt so good against his skin. He soaped himself up, shaved and washed his hair. That's when he heard it, a strange noise. He listened for a few seconds and it disappeared. Wilson finally was at ease again. He put his head under the shower head and washed the soap off. He never saw it coming. The shower door flew open and Wilson jumped out of his skin and slipped forwards hitting his head….

"Good morning sunshine! I just thought I'd drop by and say hello to my new classmate before skipping all the way to hell." IT WAS HOUSE. Wilson didn't exactly respond at first, he was dizzy.

"Oh sorry, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, my bad." Still not getting a rise out of Wilson, House turned off the shower and covered Wilson up with a towel. Though seeing a lot of naked people everyday at work, he'd rather not know if his best friend was 'packing' or not.

"Wilson? HEY WILSON!" 'Damn it' House thought, it was going to be a horribly funny joke, he just didn't think about the slipperiness of the situation a hand.

"House? What are you doing here?" Wilson finally managed to find words.

"Well I was going to see if you cared for a ride but instead somehow I just ended up splitting your forehead open. Don't worry….(he whispered) I have band-aids."

House helped him up out of the shower and led him into his bedroom, whilst trying to keep his towel around him. Wilson sat on the bed. House went to retrieve his first aid kit.

By the time House got back Wilson was aware and furious of what just happened.

"You know what's funny? You know how there used to be kids that get huge zits on the first day of school? Well now I get to be the one with a mild concussion and a HUGE GASH IN MY HEAD! You think I'll stand out? I guess I have no choice about accepting your ride now, because there is no way I can drive like this."

House took out the Hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball and cleaned the wound.

"Well you won't have a bad scar if that's any consolation." Wilson scoffed.

House dried the wound with a cloth and then used a butterfly bandage to seal the cut.

"Sometimes I wonder how we are still friends. You taunt, I hurt. Seems like pretty much the basis."

House smiled really big and put his hands on his cheeks…"It's because you can't hate such a beautiful face." That made Wilson crack up.

"Now get dressed so we can get to that stupid class, no more whining, I can't stand it." House left the room. Wilson started digging around for clothes.

He emerged with a white dress shirt on and a deep red tie. He had on beige slacks and a black belt that screamed 'doctor' with an essence.

"Alright, let go to the stupid class." Wilson agreed.

The class was at a small center called "Green Valley Teaching Corp." It had a wide variety of training classes. They didn't just cater to the medical community. They stepped inside, first door on the right. Wilson immediately took a seat in the back row, House sat in front of him, a few other students surrounding them on all sides. Wilson decided to concentrate on the class and refused to look around him.

It was the beginning of an ordinary day they thought. The professor stepped into the room and wrote his name on the blackboard…. "Dr. Vermillion" 'Wonderful thought Wilson as he accidentally looked to his right. He noticed a young female doctor that he had been seeing around the hospital sitting next to him. She was focused, determined, but he read something else off of her as well, bewilderment. He looked down at her paper and it simply said Dr. Evelyn Troy. That's when House gasped and Wilson's attention was drawn elsewhere. House smirked. It was Chase coming through the door. Chase immediately saw Wilson…and House. He ended up having to sit right next to House.

"Boy, this is going to be fun, glad you could join the party, and I stress the 'boy' part." Chase sneered at him and gave him a mean look.

"Cuddy told me at the last minute I'd be joining you fellows."

"The more the merrier!" said House.

What happened in the next few seconds blew their mind.

Just as the teacher started to speak, two young boys burst in the door and opened fire. No one had time to react, or move. They barely had time to scream. They flooded the place with bullets, people fell and papers were flying all over the place. Everything was in slow motion. Wilson looked beside him as the young doctor tried to duck under her desk, she was crying. He grabbed her arm and pulled her under his desk with him. House was the first to get down out of the way. Chase stood up, a bullet bit him in the shoulder, and he went down in pain. House crawled over and checked on him. It didn't hit any vital organs. House pulled out his vicodin and gave Chase a couple of them. Wilson pulled the girl closer, he wouldn't admit it but he was terrified as well. House peeked over the desk and a bullet missed his head by centimeters. He thought better of it from now on. His attention went back to Chase, the bullets were still flying. The other younger male doctor beside Wilson fell down, a bullet in the chest, he was gone instantly. Blood sprayed all over Wilson. His heart stopped, his blood ran cold. Evelyn buried her face in Wilson's chest trying not to scream. Suddenly the bullets stopped. They could all hear each other crying, they had no idea what was going on.

The tallest of the killers started speaking.

"Everyone stand up or we will seek you out and kill you, if you want to live, STAND!"

Evelyn protested with Wilson, afraid to move. He told her…

"I will stand up first if they don't shoot at me stand up." She nodded. Wilson was going to sacrifice himself. He slowly stood up and put his hands up.

"Good," said the boy. "Come on at least one of has some balls."

Now everyone else was starting to follow suit. Evelyn stood up beside of Wilson. House slowly rose, helping Chase to his feet. Wilson visually lost pallor at the sight of Chase. There were about ten more doctors besides them that were still alive out of about 35. They were lucky.

"Ok now everybody, we are going to play a little game so I'd like everyone to introduce themselves. Starting with you…" He pointed to House.

"Hello people, I'm Doctor Gregory House."

"I'm Robert Chase." Chase said through gritted teeth.

"I'm Evelyn Troy."

"I'm James Wilson."

"Hi I'm …."

It continued on for a couple minutes.

"Good now that we are all established, let's get to the game. Half of you will live and half of you will die, just because you are targeted doesn't mean we are going to kill you. So if I ask you a question, don't piss yourself just yet." He laughed maniacally.

"Okay, first off there are 14 of you….he looked around the room, not wasting any time…you, hot shot, you first." He pointed at Wilson. Wilson felt sweat start pouring. He walked down and they grabbed him, and instead of putting a gun to his head they put a knife to his throat.

"James, was it?" The killer asked.

"Yes." He said as calm as possible.

"I just want to ask you one question James, what kind of doctor are you? Which department are you with?"

"I work with all the cancer patients, along with the department of diagnostics. I'm working on alterative treatments so people don't have to suffer through chemotherapy."

"Get down on your knees, James." He obeyed. He could feel the knife on his throat. Was this going to be the end? Dying while his friends looked on helpless. House couldn't run up here and save him.

"Are you ready, James?" Wilson nodded heroically.

"Now kiss the floor and thank God that you will see the light of day again tomorrow." Wilson's mind crumbled he almost broke down right there, but he obeyed and walked back to Evelyn. She grabbed his hand.

The next person wasn't so lucky.

"You." They pointed at a lady. She stood up and one shot her. Everyone screamed. Chase was loosing blood still and getting dizzy. A couple other people were just shot and then one of them spotted Chase. House felt sick, Chase could barely stand. They called him up anyways.

"Where do you want to be in life?" The skinnier of the two asked Chase. Chase a bit dazed didn't answer right away. They grabbed him by his collar and backed him against the wall. House felt helpless. Wilson couldn't look. He couldn't watch Doctor Chase die like this. Tears welled up in Chase's eyes for everyone to see

"I said where do you want to be in life?" Chase finally answered.

"Dead." He said simply. The killer threw Chase on the ground and kicked him hard in the ribs a couple of times. Chase finally rolled over on his back and collapsed. The killer grabbed him by his hair and punched him in the mouth.

"You're too pretty to die, go back where you belong. Your punishment is living." He whispered. Chase took so long slithering back up, that House had to drag him the rest of the way.

Next no one saw what was coming.

"You" he said… "What's your name?" He pointed to Evelyn. She said her name. She looked at James. He squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Come here." She slowly obeyed.

"What would you do to stay alive? Would you show yourself to these people?" She felt gross but nodded.

"Can we get someone to unbutton her shirt? Pick someone." She pointed at James. He knew what had to be done. He'd sacrifice himself if it came down to it.

"Stand behind her and unbutton her shirt." She looked at him again, he was almost crying. She nodded for him to go ahead. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and then removed it.

"How old are you?" They asked her.

"25" She said.

"Remove her bra, James." He was taunting Wilson by saying his name every time he spoke to him.

He took it off of her and she whimpered.

"Now lay down on this desk. And James, finish undressing her. We're going to have some fun." Wilson gave House the 'you have to do something' stare. House was infuriated. Wilson took her pants off and her stockings, along with her shoes and underwear. He tried not to look. Out of respect he averted his eyes.

"Now James, listen to me very closely you are going to touch this woman, no….forget that, you are going to DO this woman if you both want to live. You don't have to take off your clothes just pull your pants down….wait a minute….never mind. Let me ask you a question. Do you care for her….for Evelyn?"

He tried to look for the right answer. "Yes, I do."

"Alright, you stand there and my friend here will take care of your lady friend."

Her eyes locked with Wilson's, he turned and looked at House again. House pointed at a knife they laid down. As the guy was pulling his pants down, Evelyn started screaming. He knew that this was his moment. House was creeping down the stairs to back him up. The guy had positioned himself. Only one of them had a gun and his back was to Wilson.

Wilson lunged for the knife and House ran towards the guy with a gun. House hit the guy over the head with his cane and just kept bashing him, gunfire was going everywhere again. The guy finally let go of the gun and collapsed. Wilson wasn't quick enough to stop him from touching Evelyn, but he did stop her from getting raped. He stabbed the guy in the kidney. The guy turned around and started wailing on Wilson, he beat James in the face until he passed out. House then turned around and pointed the gun at the guy.

"Back off or die." With that the guy started to strangle Wilson.

"I mean it!" He said as he saw Wilson's face started to turn white.

Then, he shot him. The guy fell over, what House didn't see was the guy returned Wilson's favor. He stabbed him in the stomach. House peeled the guy off Wilson and saw the damage.

"Someone call the hospital NOW!"

Evelyn put all her shirt and pants back on and rushed over to James. House held her while she cried for him. There was nothing they could do. The knife was sealing the wound. House was worried about his friend, he even let a tear or two slip on Evelyn's blouse.

Will he live or die?

I am working on the next chapter as we speak.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. How to save a life

Chapter 2: How to save a life

Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you…

The fray

The community was shocked it was all over the news. The mass killing of doctors for no apparent reason, the reporters and police swore to investigate matters further. There were 9 survivors altogether. Two in critical condition, one being Wilson, the other another young male doctor. One in fair condition was Chase. And the other people were just emotional wrecks.

Cuddy was in her office when the phone rang.

"Hey Cuddy, I have some news." It was House.

"Why aren't you in class? House you better not be…" He cut her off.

"Haven't you seen the news????" She turned on her tv, it was on every channel.

"A massacre?? House where's Wilson and Chase?" House didn't answer

"House where are Robert and James????!!!!"

"They are on the way to Princeton Plainsboro, Wilson, he might not make it. Chase will just be in great discomfort for a while." Cuddy gasped.

"Oh my god. House you need to get up here fast. I need you." If it hadn't been said because of this situation House would have cracked a joke on her but he was just as afraid as she was.

"I'll be there in about 5 minutes."

CUT SCENE

They were pulling Chase out of the ambulance. The vicodin had worn off. He was sweating and groaning. Cuddy was standing in the doorway as he arrived.

"Chase, you're gonna be fine. I will make sure you are taken care of, okay? Rest yourself. I will check on you in a few."

"What about Wilson? I'm worried. He looked real bad, Lisa."

"I will let you know, worry about getting better for now, we need you." Chase nodded as they wheeled him away.

The intercom spat out.

"Estimated 5 Minutes until trauma patient arrives."

Lisa wasn't ready for this, seeing James helpless hopeless, sprawled out on some stretcher. He was always so carefree and fun loving. The exact opposite of House.

The ambulance finally pulled up, House was inside with Wilson. Wilson was actually awake, a knife sticking out of his stomach. Cuddy gasped and covered her face. She started to cry. James was wheeled up next to her.

"James oh god, I'm so sorry." She grabbed his hand and let the tears fall. He squeezed her hand.

"Everything will be alright, everything will be alright…." He reassured her.

"If not at least I saved one last person." He smiled and let go of her hand. They wheeled him towards the OR.

House was the last thing he saw as they were about to sedate him. He wondered if he'd ever wake up again. He was afraid. He started to cry but stopped himself. House just noted that he looked really sad.

"Wilson, you will come out of this, you know how I know?"

"How?" Wilson said meekly.

"Because you still have to buy me lunch tomorrow…." Wilson tried to laugh through the pain. He just broke down instead.

"House I don't want to die like this. I would do anything to see the sunset today." Wilson looked in House's eyes.

"No offense but I don't want my last image of earth to be of your face. No offense." House scoffed and smiled.

"None taken neither would I." House reached for the syringe.

"Any last words?" Wilson thought.

"Fix me." Was all he said, House injected the sedative into Wilson's IV. Wilson's eyes fluttered and then he went under.


	3. Karmacoma

Chapter 3:

You sure you want to be with me  
I've nothing to give  
Wont lie and say this loving is best  
Leave us in emotional peace  
Take a walk, taste the rest  
No, take a rest…

Karmacoma; Massive Attack

Cuddy and House stood in the room above the OR watching the surgeons do their job. They first delicately removed the knife. Cuddy was immediately sickened by the amount of blood that came rushing out when they did so.

"I just feel so guilty." Cuddy said finally. "If I had never sent you all to that class Wilson wouldn't be…." She had to stop herself. She started crying again. House wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how, didn't know where to begin. All of a sudden the room shattered.

The monitor was beeping. He was crashing. It was their worst nightmare.

"o2 stats are dropping, you have to stop the bleed doctor, or we are going to lose him."

"Give me the scissors and clamps nurse!" She quickly handed them to him.

"No we are going to have to cauterize and sew him up. We need the paddles. FAST!"

They quickly stopped the bleed and sewed him up.

"His heart is failing."

"Charge 'em nurse."

"Paddles are charged and ready…alright everyone CLEAR!" He shocked Wilson. House looked on almost 'praying' for him.

"Come on." House said under his breath. "Wilson you can't leave me." House couldn't stand by helpless he rushed out the door and down to the OR. Cuddy just watched him go, not knowing what his plan was but hoping he could do something. The paddles weren't helping.

Cuddy watched as House flew into the OR.

He walked up the doctor.

"Give me those and get out of my way!" The doctor tried to protest but House just grabbed the paddles and pushed the doctor into a metal cart, surgical instruments flying everywhere. When he got up he noticed what House was doing. He was turning up the juice.

"No that's too high are you crazy, you're going to set both of you on fire and kill him!"

House just looked at him mockingly and said. "CLEAR."

Wilson's body practically jumped off of the table. House flew backwards being knocked unconscious. Cuddy banged on the window, but stopped when she saw that Wilson's heart was beating again.

She ran downstairs. No one else had bothered to check on House.

"Get Wilson stabilized and into a bed…now." She glared at the other doctors.

"House, house….are you okay?" His eyes rolled back and he squirmed around.

"How is Wilson?" She smiled.

"His heart is back in rhythm. You saved his life House."

"I feel all weird and tingly." Cuddy thought House was making a joke.

"No like I feel like shit."

"Well you did just electrocute yourself, don't move I will go get a nurse."

House collapsed as soon as Cuddy walked out of the room.

CUT SCENE: Wilson's room.

Wilson was finally starting to shift around a bit after being out for 4 hours. His eyes fluttered open as he rolled his head to the left.

"AHHHH!" He screamed. The nurse ran into the room to see what the commotion was about.

'What are you doing here House? And why are you in a bed in MY room?" The nurse sneered at House and walked out he made a face at her right back.

"God awful demon woman! Well I saved you and by saved you I mean blew myself across the room for you. Your hart stopped, I pummeled some doctor, stole his paddles, cranked the juice and blew myself into oblivion. Glad Cuddy was watching, must've been entertaining."

"House? You did that for me?"

"No, I love being electrocuted, it's all the rage." Wilson laughed but it hurt to laugh. He grabbed his stomach.

"Don't get up anytime soon, you lost a lot of blood they are still arguing whether or not to give you a transfusion. You will just pass out." Wilson actually felt gratitude soaring within him.

"Thank you House, for saving me."

"Ah it was nothing. Don't get all chummy. It's freaking me out."

Nurse popped her head in the door.

"You have a visitor." She moved away and they both watched as Evelyn entered the room.

She kept her eyes locked on James. She moved so gracefully he noted. She looked just like Kate Beckinsale, god she was gorgeous. She took a seat in the chair next to him. House was grinning in his bed.

"I came here to thank you James, and to make sure you were feeling better. Everyone was afraid for you." Her voice cracked and she looked down.

"I wasn't I knew the old bat was going to pull through." House exclaimed.

Evelyn leaned over and whispered into Wilson's ear.

"House cried for you." She smiled at House and he gave her the 'puzzled' look. Wilson just looked at her and then gave House a big grin.

"I have blackmail now." He said.

"What? What did she say?"

"Drop it House. Evelyn, don't thank me. We were put in a situation. I was just acting how any normal human being would have in my shoes."

"Oh come on Wilson, you are a hero stop being modest!" House squealed.

Wilson blushed and hung his head. Evelyn put her hand on his cheek and made sure he was looking at her. For a moment they shared no words, but said sentences and sentences of sweet nothings. Then she kissed him…

House almost cried again, watching this. It reminded him how sour and lonely he was but he was also overjoyed for Wilson. Their lips parted but they closed their eyes and she hugged him. House let Wilson savor the moment for a minute before interrupting.

"Hey Wilson, you remember telling me what you would do anything to see again?"

He shook his head.

House motioned out the window. The sun was setting. Tears fell down his face, he knew how precious this moment was. Every little breath. They all just watched as the twilight disappeared into night. Together.


End file.
